villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mio Takamiya
Mio Takamiya (in Japanese: 崇宮澪, Takamiya Mio), the First Spirit, was one of the two main antagonists of the Date A Live ''franchise as a whole (alongside Isaac Ray Peram Westcott). She is the primary source of all conflict of the entire light novels, manga, anime and games ''Date A Live, and by far the biggest threat faced by the protagonists. Mio is the first Spirit to ever appear on reality, causing the First Spacequake 30 years ago prior the beginning of the series, and then bringing more Spirits to the world. She is also known as the Spirit of Origin, due to her existence being the source for the appearance of other Spirits. As the Mother of All Spirits, she is the one that has been turning humans into Spirits, causing normal humans to become Inverse Spirits in the Spirit Dimension and then turning them into targets of humanity, and mainly of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. To keep her eyes over Shinji Takamiya (now reborn as Shido Itsuka), she created a human doppelganger of herself called Reine Murasame (in Japanese: 村雨 令音, Murasame Reine) and put her as the Head Analyst aboard Ratatoskr's Fraxinus and a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. It is revealed in late volumes that Reine is Phantom, the mysterious entity who turned Kotori Itsuka and Miku Izayoi in Spirits. As Reine Murasame, she was voiced by Aya Endou in the Japanese dubbed version, and by Barrett Nash in the English dubbed version. Considering that Mio was never adapted in the anime adaptation yet, she still doesn't have an actor voice. Character Description Mio Takamiya - First Spirit Mio is the "First Spirit" born when the Spirit Formula gather all of the world's mana in a single location by the work of Isaac Westcott, Elliot Woodman, and Ellen Mathers, thirty years prior. However, her birth involuntarily caused the first spatial quake to occur, which destroyed a huge part of Eurasia. Mio had the mentality of an infant, and continuously fluctuated between reality and another dimension that was created as a result of her birth. Because of this, smaller spatial quake would happen every time she appeared in the world, which would ravage the world a few months after her birth. Her codename is Deus. One day, she was approached by a boy named Shinji Takamiya, who gave the naked girl his jacket and decided to bring her home with him. Mio received her name of their first meeting, 30th. Shinji also gave her key insight on the concept of love. While living with Shinji and Mana, Mio quickly started to gain self-awareness of the real world by reading books, following the radio and watching television and cassettes. One time, Shinji took Mio around town and told her about everything that caught her attention. Mio was so overjoyed that she cried. Apparently, however, DEM uncovered Mio's location, forcing her to flee with Shinji. While running, Woodman appeared before them, but he allowed them to pass after asking Mio if she is happy being with Shinji. Despite this, Westcott revealed that he had abducted Mana but was willing to trade her for Mio. Denying him, Westcott shot Shinji in the chest using a gun. This caused Mio to finally realizing how much Shinji meant to her and escaped. Her personality changes into demeanor and very melancholic to an extreme goal driven into willingly sacrifice countless humans achieve her wish. Mio absorbed Shinji's corpse into her and recreates him by nurturing "Shido" in her womb before giving birth to him—becoming his new mother. Her plan was to entrust him with her power so that he could become her eternal lover. Since the body of a normal human is frail to accept all her power at once, Mio only gave Shido the power to take in the Spirit's power. Then, she divided her power, planting them like seeds into young girls in order for Shido to gradually take their powers one by one. However, humans were not compatible with the Qlipha Crystals she created, causing them to turn into monsters and go berserk. Therefore, Mio decided to reverse their properties, turning them into Sephira Crystals to make them more compatible, starting with Nia Honjou. Around this time, Mio successfully gave birth to Shido, and left him to be adopted by the Itsuka family. At some point, one of the berserk Spirits attacked a young Kurumi Tokisaki, though Mio managed to save her, still willing trick Kurumi into becoming a Spirit under the premise of being an ally of justice who was saving the world from Spirits. One day, however, Kurumi invited Mio over to her friend Sawa Yamauchi's place. This caused Mio to be caught in the act of removing the Qlipha Crystal from the body of the Efreet Spirit, who was revealed to be none other than Sawa. This revelation caused Kurumi to start transforming into her Inverse Form. However, much to Mio's surprise, Kurumi stopped her transformation by using her Fourth Bullet to reverse time and return to a moment before she started feeling overwhelmed by despair. Mio sincerely apologizes and states that she had no ill will towards Kurumi, but she cannot stop until she had entrusted her power to those chosen among humanity. Reine Murasame - Phantom Reine is the analyst onboard the Fraxinus, she is a non-certified medic who can perform simple first aid tasks. On the second day of the semester, she transfers into Shido's school as his assistant homeroom teacher. She is soft spoken, often speaking in a nonchalant manner who seems to have a physically weak stature and always seems to be tired. She even says that she has not slept for 30 years. It is revealed in Volume 16 that she is the enigmatic entity known as Phantom and Mio's doppelganger. A mysterious entity is who gave humans their Spirit powers. It's heavily implied that Reine is assisting Mio to offer females the Sephira Crystals. This was done by offering them a gem that dissolved into their hands infusing them with the power of a Spirit. Whenever meeting someone Reine always conceals her identity by turning her appearance and voice into 'noise' so while people know she's there and can 'hear' her voice in their minds, nobody can discern or remember what Phantom looked or sounded like (even on camera) so her whole identity, including gender, is hidden. Reine is also the one who told Kurumi about where the "Second Spirit" to show on Earth may be held in along with the information that Shido holds the powers equivalent to three Spirits within him. She stated Origami was the best girl to turn into a Spirit and is surprised that she is rebelling against her. Appearance Mio Takamiya Reine Murasame Personality Mio Takamiya Reine Murasame Reine, unlike her fellows from Ratatoskr (who are most dumb and only became true experts in the most dangerous situations) is a very quiet, composed, inteliigent and mature woman compared to the rest of the female crew. Reine is a person of few words and goes straight to the point rather than discussing about minor details. Surprisingly enough, and despite her usual cold demeanor, she has proven countless times to be a very sensitive, considerate and understanding person. This is more revealed in future volumes; *When Kotori mentioned Shido was near to being suicidal in the past in Light Novel Volume 1, Reine reacted strangely to this, almost emotional. *She also was noticeably angry when she saw the modifications that DEM Industries had been made on Mana's body. *She also gave a similar reaction when Shido mentioned she was like a mother after she calmed other Spirits whom Natsumi made younger. Even so, most of her reactions are related to people close to her or people she met in the past. She doesn't seem to be concerned about people with minor participation like Ai, Mii and Mai. However, that doesn't mean she will abandon the civilians and victims of the Spirits and DEM. She is not only logical and intelligent but have quick thoughts and decisions, witted enough to adapt to the sudden appearance of the Yamai sisters and seamlessly integrate them into her class field trip without raising suspicions from other students and teachers, much to Shido's surprise. Most of the time, Reine is a person of great use and is good at giving advice and coaching Shido during his dates with the Spirits, even Kotori seems to take her advice well. Aside from that, Reine is a person who has deep knowledge about physics and psychology, and can easily find out what people are feeling just by standing beside them or looking straight at their faces. Many people, including Shido, Yoshino and Kotori stated that she is like a mother, which she seems to react to in a strange way (considering she is a maternal figure to Shido Itsuka). While Reine is normally calm and collected, there are rare occasions where she shows anger. These instances are rare enough that Kotori had never seen her angry until the events of Volume 3, when Reine showed her Mana's body had been heavily modified to give her an abnormal strength at the cost of lowering her remaining lifespan to 10 years. This is due to the fact that Reine, is a fragment clone of Mio Takamiya, a person who witnessed Isaac Ray Peram Westcott killing Shinji (Shido) and kidnapped Mana only to conduct brutal human experiments in her body to turn her into a Wizard. When disguised as Phantom, she retains her calm and analytic personality. As a person of great charisma, Reine can easily convince people to become Spirits (in a few ocassions where she ask if they want power) using their traumatic experiences as fuel for their hunger for power. While her true intentions were considered to be a mystery at first, it was later revealed she appears to have a goal orientated mindset focused on the fulfillment of something that she describe as her wish. A wish of love and revenge. To that end, she has turned several humans into Spirits using Sephira Crystals while Mio Takamiya was turning humans into monsters using the Qlipha Crystals to purify them and then turn them into Sephirah Crystals. To do this, Phantom has shown to be willing to use several underhanded tactics, some that can be considered unethic and cruel (most of her targets were children). When she turned Kotori into a spirit, she preyed on her desire to stop being a crybaby. When she turned Miku into a spirit, she used her hatred of humanity (especially of men) and her despair for losing her voice. When she turned Origami into a Spirit, she used her desire to obtain power to defeat the Spirits who killed her parents. As a spy, Reine doesn't appear to like the codename given to her by Ratatoskr, as seen by her displeased reaction when Shido called her by it. As Phantom, appears to evaluate a person based on their potential as a future Spirit. To that end, she has been looking for talented people to turn them into Spirits, and is willing to discard people without potential to become a Spirit. Other Appearances Light Novel Encore 2 Encore 5 Encore 7 Anime Date A Live OVA Games Rinne Utopia Ars Install Rio Reincarnation Spirit Pledge Movie Mayuri Judgment History First Timeline Birth Mio's origins began when Isaac Westcott was only a child. When a group of normal people (humans) who feared the power of mages burned down their village and the few who managed to escape from their houses were gunned down or carbonized alive by the invaders. As Elliot, Karen and Ellen cried over seeing their families and friends being killed from distance, there was a boy who looked down upon the burning village without too much dismay. Ike, even with the hot winds against his face, stared at the village that had fallen into ruin, gazing intensely as his fellow compatriots were being shot dead. Although Elliot could not understand what Ike was thinking at the time as his face was illuminated by the fire, Elliot felt something resembling an uneasy sensation coming from him on that day. While the others survivors were feeling fury, sorrow and despair Westcott was the only one who felt joy, a kind of joy he never experienced before. At that moment, he understood that he was different from others. He knew that his sense of self was abnormal. It was because of this that Westcott concealed these urges, thereby protecting himself from being isolated from the rest of the community. Although he had the temperament for finding joy in despair, he did not actively seek it. Despite keeping a dog in hopes for death, he didn’t think of killing it with his own hands. Instead, he loves when tragic incidents happens to him and everyone around him, confirming his psychological masoquism. In Westcott's mind, losing something and the despair caused by it is the ultimate sense of happiness that people can feel. As Westcott watched the destruction of his village he changed his view of the world as humans had shown their fangs to Magicians. While burning with feelings of vengeance and joy, Westcott saw the opportunity to make everyone embrace his pain as he had nothing holding him back. While seeing humans killing his race, Westcott found it to be beautiful as inflicting despair and sorrow into people's heart is more pleasent than waiting for them lose something or someone. With this in mind, Westcott used this chance to declare war to the human race while hiding his true twisted sadistic tendencies of watching mankind losing everything. In hindsight, this was the oldest memory of the foundations that would lead to the beginning of DEM Industries. After that, ten years had passed. Elliot and the others had been buried under the research of magic. Of course, the world wasn’t simple enough for children of about ten years of age to live alone. Westcott and his friends thought it was necessary to rely on foster care during the first few years. Westcott and his friends were sent to an orphanage and lived there for a while. However, it didn’t take long for Westcott, who was a brilliant young boy with many talents, to win the fancy of a wealthy British elderly couple from Westcott Family. It also didn’t take long for the old couple to pass away due to an "unfortunate accident". Indeed, as soon as Ike obtained enough assets through covert means, he invited Elliot and the others to his home. For as much as time would allow, they obtained a taste of the mystery: Theosophy. Occultism, Alchemy, and the Kabbalah. From the falsifications made public to “humans”, they carefully uncovered the genuine article. Years later, in the central part of the Eurasia continent, the three figures stood amidst the open wilderness. Ike, Elliot, Ellen. The three magicians who had grown up to be beyond recognition from that time had come to gather here. When Ike ordered Karen to start the operation, Karen’s voice could be heard from the observatory through the communication device. At the same time, the device designed to draw out the circle—the magical furnace began to start up while growling out a low howl. From the skies, from the earth, from the air. The energy that resides in every substance in the world turned into dazzling light, swirling and coiling around the surroundings. Gathering all of the mana present in the world to a single focal point, thus creating a new life. By incorporating that power, Elliot and the others, who up until now could only tinker with a tiny amount mana through spells and books, could become all power wizards found in fantasy worlds. As they were about to start, Westcott said that an universal space that should only exist in humanity’s imagination is being changed into reality. If his calculations are correct, the space of the Spirit being born is to the extent of covering the entire earth and claimed the scale is enough to be called another world—the neighboring world. Like a god wannabe, Westcott then declared this is their world and are going to overwrite their world with the neighboring world. During this time, Elliot noticed Ike’s face as he was describing their hope looked the same as the face that he had displayed on that day when he watched his village being destroyed by humans. However, the summoning ritual of the First Spirit also caused the first spacequake, which destroyed a large portion of Eurasia and killed 150 million people. However, Westcott, Woodman and Ellen protected themselves by using defensive barriers made using sorcery. Afterwards, seeing the destruction that he had caused, Westcott simply laughed manically as he witnessed the destruction. A few minutes later, Isaac and his friends finally put his eyes upon their new creation, the First Spirit. DEM's Experiments Later, his company captured the First Spirit and used her in nazi-like experiments to study her energy. For years, Westcott kept the First Spirit under an underground laboratory where she suffered brutal human experiments by the hands of DEM scientists. Because of DEM's human experiments, the First Spirit grew up as a mature woman with the mentallity of an infant. Due to Westcott's abuses, the Spirit could not speak correctly or even think rationally as a normal person and the only thing she had as experience in her life time were painful human experiments where parts of her soul were extracted and turned into military weapons, as well as scientific human tests which she was forced to suffer physical and psychological abuses, all in order to extract her Spirit Mana that lead to creation of technologies that helped DEM Industries to rise as one of the most powerful corporations of the world. In the following years, the DEM created the Realizer and was able to rebuild the nations they destroyed, making their way to glory, fame and power. At some point, Westcott fell in love with Mio and desired to keep her forever. Escape and Meeting Shinji Following the first spacequake, DEM Industries became a huge company since their Realizers, which Westcott seems to have invented, helped with the reconstruction of the world that he destroyed. However, the Spirit he, Woodman and Ellen created managed to escape from them and ended up causing smaller spacequakes around the world for six months killing more millions in the process before suddenly disappearing. However, one day after causing a spacequake, she was approached by a boy named Shinji Takamiya, who gave the naked girl his jacket and decided to bring her home with him. Upon arriving in his room, however, Shinji's sister, Mana, entered and immediately demanded an explanation as to why her brother was with a half-naked girl. Shinji tried to explain the situation, but just then the First Spirit sneezed. Mana was about to leave for her room to get her some clothes, only for her to use her powers to make her own clothes by copying Mana's school uniform. While living with Shinji and Mana, the First Spirit quickly started to gain knowledge of the real world by reading books, following the radio and watching tv and cassettes. As a result, her vocabulary quickly rose from the level of a baby to being able to perfectly speak Japanese. Shinji decided to give her the name Mio Takamiya, after the day he met her; the 30th. Upon receiving this name, Mio was so overjoyed that she cried. One time, Shinji took Mio around town and told her about everything that caught her attention. They went to an arcade where Shinji won Mio a bear plushy in a crane game. This is where Shinji told her about the feeling of 'like', causing Mio to boldly state that she liked him. Westcott's Assault At some point, however, DEM discovered Mio's location, now going by the name Mio Takamiya, forcing her to go on the run with Shinji when they were on a date to teach her more things of the world. While running, Woodman appeared before them and blocked their path. However, he allowed them to pass after asking Mio if she is happy being with Shinji and she told him that she is. Elliot then decided he will defect DEM and help them to escape as he was disgusted with Isaac's crimes and vowed his love for Mio, thus confessing his feelings. Just as Ellen was about to capture Mio, Elliot blocked her attack and fought Ellen while claiming he changed sides, this left Ellen enraged and called him 'traitor'. As Ellen and Elliot were fighting, Mio and Shinji escaped but they were soon confronted by Westcott himself and dozens of other armed mercenaries, who revealed that he had abducted Mana but was willing to trade her for Mio. Shinji, knowing he was lying and planned to kill both siblings anyway, he tried to run with Mio, but he was shot in the chest by Westcott using a gun, killing him in the process in front of Mio, who fell in despair and sorrow. This, however, caused Mio's powers to manifest in an act of rage, allowing her to escape with Shinji as Westcott watched in surprise. After successfully getting away, she used her powers to heal Shinji's wounds. However, no matter what she did, he wouldn't regain consciousness. This caused Mio to cry, finally realizing how much Shinji meant to her. Impregnation After thinking for a long time, Mio finally managed to come up with a plan to save Shinji. She then kissed Shinji, causing him to turn into light and be absorbed into her. Her plan was to recreate Shinji by nurturing him in her womb before giving birth to him. Her plan was to entrust him with her power so that he could become her eternal lover. Since the body of a normal human is frail to accept all her power at once, Mio only gave Shinji the power to take in the Spirit's power. Then, she divided her power, planting them like seeds into young girls in order for Shinji to gradually take their powers one by one. However, humans were not compatible with the Qlipha Crystals she created, causing them to turn into monsters and go berserk. Therefore, Mio decided to reverse their properties, turning them into Sephira Crystals to make them more compatible. To do so, Mio continuously had the Qlipha Crystals bond with humans, turn them into monsters and finally kill them in order to slowly purify them. Around this time, Mio successfully gave birth to Shinji, and left him to be adopted by the Itsuka family. After DEM kidnapped Mana Takamiya, Shinji's pre-teen sister, Westcott turned her into a Wizard by doing horrible experiments in her body. Westcott's action resulted in remaining her lifespan to about ten years. Not long after that, Isaac installed a Realizer in her brain to block her memories about her past, resulting in amnesia. Soon after, Westcott filled Mana's mind with lies saying that she was abandoned by her parents, and he was the person who gave her a home on DEM. Since then, Mana was trained by DEM to become the Adeptus 2, the second strongest Wizard in the world right after Ellen Mira Mathers. Creating Inverse Spirits The First Purified Spirits Nia Honjou's Transformation Birth of Tohka Yatogami Meeting Kurumi Tokisaki Kotori's Transformation Miku's Transformation Joining Ratatoskr Shido's Rescue Tohka's Quest Yoshino's Quest Kurumi's Quest Kotori's Quest Yamai's Quest Miku's Quest DEM's Move Natsumi's Quest Roger Murdoch's Threat Origami's Transformation Phantom, who is in fact Reine Murasame, is approached by Shido Itsuka when he travels back to the past, 5 years ago, to prevent Origami Tobiichi from destroying the world in her Inverse Form, Devil Origami. Shocked by Shido's sudden appearance when she had just transformed Kotori into a Spirit, starting the Great Fire, she quickly tries to flee from the scene to talk away from a young Kotori Itsuka. However, Phantom eventually stops and waits for Shido. She also voices her disappointment that Future Shido gave the name Phantom to her. However, in order to communicate with him, she decided to use Rinne Sonogami’s appearance (a non-canon Spirit), as she couldn’t let Shido see her true form yet. Unlike in the game, Shido never had any contact with Rinne in the canon. Using Shido's older appearance as her basis, she correctly deduced that Shido came from the future and had Kurumi’s Yod Bet to travel back in time. Phantom is then inquired by Shido, who wants know who he is and why he has the power to seal Spirits. However, she couldn’t give him an answer, as she knows nothing about his prior circumstances and Kurumi is currently eavesdropping on their conversation. Instead, she asks why Shido went through all the trouble of traveling back in time. Shido replies that she wants Phantom to disappear, which she interpreters as him wanting her dead. She bemuses that she had thoughts about this happening, since she had an idea that he will be at his wits end dealing with moody Spirits in the future. However, she quickly retorts that she didn’t want to think like that. In response, Shido clarifies that he just wants Phantom to return back to the other dimension before Origami Tobiichi from the future arrives in the past to attempt kill her for belivieng it was her who killed the former's parents. When she asks for the reason, Shido hesitates on his answer, as he didn’t know if goal is to invert the Spirits like Isaac Ray Peram Westcott. Nevertheless, Phantom refuses on the basis that she still had some jobs left to do. Before Shido can respond, he finds his body frozen. Phantom touches his cheek and repeats the words that he heard when he woke up on Ratatoskr after his first time meeting Tohka months ago: “…Because I definitely won’t let you go again. I definitely won’t make a mistake again.” Phantom then kicks the ground and disappears into the sky just as Origami arrives back in the past. Second Timeline Itsuka Disaster The Material A Mukuro's Quest Westcott's Victory Third Timeline DEM's Declaration of War The Revelation Fourth Timeline Date with Shido Redemption Final Battle Demise Aftermatch - Last Mana Legacy Powers and Abilities First Spirit Phantom Victims Mio/Reine's Introductions Volume 1 *''1st Appearance - "Well of course. After all, a woman he didn't recognize was holding his eyelids open with her fingers, while shining light on his eyes with what seemed like a small penlight. The woman with a strangely sleepy face said, with an indifferent and spaced out voice. She seems to have been checking the movements of the eyeballs of the unconscious Shidou, so her face was unusually close. He could smell a faint fragrance, probably the smell of her shampoo. The woman, still in an absent-minded state, raised her body up, drearily sweeping her bangs to the side. As a certain amount of distance was put between them, it became possible to see the full view of the woman. She wore what was like a military uniform, and was around 20 years old. Her messy hair, eyes decorated with thick dark circles, and the stuffed bear covered with scars whose face was for some reason peeking out of the pocket of the military uniform, were her special characteristics."'' *''2nd Appearance - "While speaking, the woman slowly raised her face which had been attached to the floor. Long bangs, and thick circles. She was wearing glasses, but there was no way he could forget those facial features. The woman—'s Analysis Officer, Murasame Reine, slowly picked herself off the ground."'' *''3rd Appearance - "Saying this, Reine downed the apple tea filled with plenty of sugar in one gulp. Right now, the two of them were in a café on Tenguu Avenue. Kotori was wearing a white ribbon and her middle school uniform, while Reine had on a lightly colored cutsew and denims. Kotori had gone to school as usual but, due to the spacequake yesterday Kotori's school had more or less suffered some damages, so it was closed. Somehow, going straight home after that would feel somewhat weird, so she called Reine out to have an enjoyable snack time."'' Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Volume 13 Volume 14 Volume 15 Volume 16 Volume 17 Volume 18 Volume 19 (final) Quotes Mio Takamiya Reine Murasame/Phantom Last Words (dialogue) Trivia *She cannot pronounce Shido's name, which is why she calls him Shin. This is related to his form persona, Shinji Takamiya. Deep inside, Reine and Mio still love Shinji rather than the actual Shido himself. *Reine's Voice Actor, Aya Endo, also voices Phantom in Date A Live: Rinne Utopia. Confirming her theory as Phantom. *According to the Afterword of Volume 18, Mio's Astral Dress is based off the concept of a maternity dress. *In the English Dub, Reine's name is pronounced as 'Reina'. Navigation Category:Female Category:Supreme Beings Category:Deities Category:Contradictory Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Genocidal Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Necessary Evil Category:Humanoid Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Aliens Category:Nemesis Category:Sophisticated Category:Elementals Category:Brainwashers Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Evil Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Honorable Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dark Messiah Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Symbolic Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Related to Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Friend of a Hero Category:In Love Category:Obsessed Category:Immortals Category:Incriminators Category:Love Rivals Category:Magic Category:Master of Hero Category:Master Orator Category:Mastermind Category:Monster Master Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Multi-Beings Category:Omniscient Category:Bigger Bads Category:One-Man Army Category:Parents Category:Protective Category:Strategic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Successful Category:Unseen Category:Vandals Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Lover Stealers Category:Perverts Category:Protagonists Category:Spy Category:Alter-Ego Category:Grey Zone Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychics Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed Category:Hypocrites Category:Posthumous Category:Suicidal Category:Deceased Category:Cataclysm Category:On & Off Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Pawns